Tenshi no Hikari
by xXxrachiexXx
Summary: Someone is watching the Sons, what do they want? Rating will change later. Will mainly focus on Son Goten, but will also contain GotenGohan brotherly love. [On Hiatus]


Plot change: Ok. In this, Vegeta will have trained both Goten and Trunks from a young age. (I think he should have done!) Neither have become super saiyan yet either.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned this, then I'd be a millionaire, and Goten would be mine.but I'm being delusional. To put it simply: Me no own DBZ!  
  
Tenshi no Hikari:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The first light of day shone on a small house in the mountains. The sunlight peeked into the window of a room that was currently occupied by two sleeping brothers. One, a young boy no older than six, awoke from his slumber. He pried himself from his brother's sleeping embrace and climbed out of bed. Goten stretched, popping numerous bones, and gave an almighty yawn. He stumbled over to the window, clearing the sleep from his eyes with his small, chubby fists. Upon reaching the window, his sleepy demeanour slowly melted into that of delight.  
  
"'Nii-san! 'Nii-san!" He shouted, jumping on the bed.  
  
A slight grumble was heard from below the sheets, and said brother rolled over and buried himself deeper into the comfy bliss that was their bed. Now this child, although adorably cute beyond compare, was not to be denied. He had his ways of getting what he wanted, and right now, the teenager in the bed below him was his target. Goten, despite his age and childish personality, was very observant and clever. He knew people's weaknesses, and he knew them well.  
  
"Achoo! (Sniff) " Goten waited a few moments and then broke out in a fit of fake coughs.  
  
Gohan shot out of bed and had Goten lying back down in a matter of seconds, accompanied by an, "Ohmygodwhat'swrongareyousickI'llgetmumyouneedmedication! Ohmygod!" When it came to Goten, Gohan was the very epitome of a 'mother hen'. Goten cleared his throat and put on his serious face. Gohan stopped in his tracks, eyes wide and unblinking, a look of confusion very apparent on his face.  
  
"I am glad you care so much about me Gohan, but I'm fine." Goten suddenly grinned and scratched his neck in the typical Son pose, "But look outside! It snowed!" Gohan walked to the window and peered outside.  
  
"But, you're okay.right?"  
  
Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just did that to get you up." The chibi replied nonchalantly.  
  
His eyes bugged out of their sockets and his hands flew to his mouth at the realisation of his confession. A vein in Gohan's head throbbed, and Goten cowered in the bed. Gohan charged the young boy, pinning him to the bed and proceeding to tickle him for all he was worth.  
  
"How dare you.you know I care.you shouldn't.mean, dirty trick." being the few things that were audible through the uncontrollable laughter emitting from the helpless chibi. Goten laughed until he couldn't stand it any longer. He finally gave in and apologised.  
  
"Hmph! I should think so too!" Gohan stood in the corner of the room with his back to Goten, looking at him out of the sides of his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan. I didn't mean it! It's just; you wouldn't get up! Please forgive me. Please?" Gohan looked at Goten's out-of-place depressed aura, due to his belief that his brother now hated him. Gohan relented and turned around.  
  
"Of course I forgive you!" Gohan bent down as Goten ran towards him and embraced him with as much strength as the chibi could muster, and thanks to Vegeta, Goten was promptly suffocating him.  
  
They walked downstairs to breakfast; Goten perched happily on Gohan's shoulders, both boys blissfully unaware of the menacing figure regarding one of them with a look of predatory glee.  
  
"Soon, it will be mine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Owari.  
  
Okay, so it's not angsty just yet, but believe me, with what I have planned.it will be. Curious yet? I'll update soon.  
  
Review; let me know what you think. Like it? Hate it? Comments? I'm glad for them all. Should I continue? Goten and Gohan fans should like.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
xXxrachiexXx 


End file.
